civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Castle Town (Akane Sakurada)
Overview Dawn of Man Greetings, Princess Akane of the Sakurada family daughter of Soichiro. During his reign your father decided upon demolishing the right to rule as the eldest kin, and put the right of choosing the crown to the people. This had put you, and your eight siblings in the running to rule your great nation. While even yourself might say your siblings were more able for ruling as King you were still chosen by the masses. Sakurada. Your people have choosen you, will you guide them through this dark time as a well, and just leader? Will your family prove their powers, and become the great people of old? Will you create a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Trait and Components Strategy Castle Town led by Akane Sakurada is primarily a Cultural civilization that has an incentive to go wide. Like the sister civilization led by Akane's elder sister, Akane's Castle Town is a Great People-driven civilization. Akane's ability grants Castle Town a random yet distinct Great Person per era, which by default includes the following: *Great General *Great Engineer *Great Scientist *Great Merchant *Great Artist *Great Writer *Great Musician *Great Prophet And any mods adding a Great Person type available to all civilization and not naval will count as eligible Great Person. There are several exceptions to this: Great People that aren't set by default as an unique, but treated effectively as such are added to the list. Therefore Great People units like the Slave special unit that is a part of the iamaplayer's Nubian Civilization led by Amanishakheto can be acquired through this ability. On the other hand, Great People that are treated as an unique (mainly to prevent City-State quests) even though no other civilizations cannot acquire them normally are not eligible to be the random Great Person. As such, Great Friends that are Unique to Aoi will never be spawned by this ability. Because Naval Great People are exceptions, the trait will not grant Syrakousia (E&D Unit available to DMS's Syrakousai) even though Syrakousia is a "Great Person" of its own type. Akane's main bonus is her unique ability that by default will often net her 3 Artistic Great People to be used to make Great Works. This in tandem with her Cameras will grant Akane a significant sum of Tourism in the Renaissance Era, magnified by Civ IV Traits if enabled. As such, Akane's Castle Town is best suited towards a Cultural Victory, although depending on when a certain type of Great Person is received, Akane may try for any other victory type. However, Akane has no direct military bonuses whatsoever, so Akane will be vulnerable to rushes and will prove least effective in pursuing a Domination victory. Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Culture in standard speed. *2 Magistrates |rewards = The Free Great Person that would be granted through the UA becomes an instant selectable type instead.}} Gold in standard speed. *1 Magistrates |rewards = Every Camera gives +3 Happiness *Undoes the effect of the Royal's Decree}} 'Cities In Development' Full Credits Category:Anime Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Great People Civilizations Category:Divine Yuri